


Wolfstar: The First I Love You

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Remus wants to finally tell Sirius how much he loves him, but when he can’t say the words, he decides to sing them instead. Loosely based off the song The Prettiest Star by David Bowie.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Wolfstar: The First I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

The first time Remus tried to say I love you to Sirius he almost threw up his entire lunch in the middle of a Quidditch game. The second time, while they were sitting on a bench at Hogsmeade outside of Honeydukes, Remus got so nervous he spilt searing hot chocolate all over his pants and had to waddle back to Hogwarts while Sirius stuck snow down his trousers to ease the burns. The third time was supposed to be the charm, but Remus couldn’t even think of saying the words without dissolving into a fit of nerves.

Sirius didn’t seem to notice. If Remus fumbled or made an embarrassing fool of himself, he’d just laugh, shake it off, and kiss him on the cheek.

For his birthday, James had bought Sirius a new record for his collection, which officially turned their bedroom into the David Bowie capital of the world. Day and night, that damn record player spun, and it wasn’t long before Remus and James were ready to throw it out the window.

“I love this song, you can’t turn it off!” Sirius protested when Remus nudged the needle off the record. “ _Prettiest Stars_ is my favorite!”

“I’m trying to study, Sirius,” Remus sighed, throwing a pillow at Sirius when he adjusted the record player again.

“Just one more time,” Sirius insisted, swaying his hips in time with the beat. “I love, love, love this song.”

Because he begged and pleaded – and because Remus couldn’t say no to Sirius – he watched the enthusiastic boy dance around their room, jumping up on the beds and singing to himself in the mirror.

And then a lightning bolt hit Remus. He knew exactly how to say those stupid little three words. It took days and days of planning and a few trips under the Invisibility Cloak at night for some moments of silence and solitude, but he finally had his plan.

“Just keep your eyes closed,” Remus chided, carefully guiding Sirius around the plush couch and onto the floor, where he had arranged a sea of blankets and pillows late one night.

Sirius sighed, but did as he was told, keeping his hands firmly over his eyes as Remus settled down across from him. The heat of a warm fire kissed his skin, and gentle tendrils of steam swirling from two teacups caressed his cheek. There was some rustling of blankets as Remus took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Alright,” he said, “you can open your eyes.”

Sirius did. The common room looked like the common room and nothing seemed out of place, except for Remus. There was a tiny guitar tucked under his and his toothy smile was electrified with nerves as his fingers found their place on the strings.

“What’s going on?” Sirius asked, raising a curious eyebrow. “Since when do you know how to play guitar?”

Remus shook his head. “It’s a ukulele. And I don’t. So don’t laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh?”

Instead of answering, Remus turned to his instrument and let his fingers slowly pluck along the strings. It was a little out of tune, and the notes were messy and Remus winced every time he missed the right chord, but Sirius couldn’t help but smile and quietly sway along to the jarring rhythm. But then Remus licked his lips and opened his mouth.

“ _Cold fire, you’ve got everything but cold fire_ ,” Remus sang, his voice uneven and shaking as he tried to manage the ukulele and let his eyes wander toward Sirius at the same time. “Y _ou will be my rest and peace child, I moved up to take a place near you_.”

Sirius froze, too enamored with the sound of Remus’ delicate voice and his sheepish smile to remember how to breathe or think or even blink. Remus wasn’t destined to be the next John Lennon, and certainly not the next David Bowie, but Sirius didn’t care. He’d listen to Remus sing all day. He’d make posters and get Remus’ autograph and fawn over his every move. Well, Sirius already did that, anyways.

“ _How you moved is all it takes, to sing a song of when I loved, the prettiest star_ ,” Remus continued, the rosy flush of his cheeks creeping up to his neck, even in the glowing orange firelight. He laughed a little on the last phrase, as if he was spilling a terrible, embarrassing secret, and Sirius fought the urge to toss the ukulele in the fire and tackle Remus back into the blankets. “ _One day though it might as well be someday, you and I will rise up all the way, all because of what you are, the prettiest star._ ”

As much as Sirius loved the song and danced to it whenever the chords poured out of his record player, Sirius couldn’t add his voice to the mix. This was slower than the original, more hesitant; Remus took his time crafting the notes, as off-key as they might have been, and as he sung the lyrics, he laced each word together with a fiber from his heart.

At last, when Remus arrived at the final chorus, stumbling through the words and adding his own, his fingers on the ukulele stilled, and the room fell silent, save for the crackling fire and the gentle hum of his voice. “ _And I’ll sing this song because…I love…the prettiest star_.”

Remus swallowed hard, casting the ukulele behind him, finally able to look Sirius in the eye without worrying if a string would snap back on his hand. “I love you.”

Sirius sat there for a moment, wondering if any of this was actually real, or if maybe he was just dreaming, but as soon as he reached out and took Remus’ hand, felt the hard callouses on the pads of his fingers from practicing for what must have been hours on end, he knew that every bit of this, from the anxious, warm honey pooling in Remus’ eyes to the way his teeth chewed on the inside of his cheek that this was real. And he knew, without a second of hesitation, what he was going to say next.

“I love you, too,” Sirius smiled, crawling over to Remus to press their lips together with a gentle hand on his neck.

Remus breathed out a trembling sigh of relief, welcoming Sirius into his body, nerves still ricocheting in his bones. He had spent weeks, maybe even months, wondering what he would do if Sirius didn’t love him back; now, that seemed like an incredible waste of time, because of course he did. Of course, Sirius loved him.

There simply was no other choice but for Sirius to love Remus, and for Remus to love Sirius. It was as easy as that.


End file.
